Tranquil
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: June is the best freind of Alec and Jane. She is also a witch. Made immortal by her mother, she joins the Cullens for the face off against the Volturi. What will she do when she finds her old best freind, and her old lover? NO FLAMES! PLEASE!
1. The Burning

**RMW: Sup peeps?**

**AG: Why do we only have initials?**

**RMW: To remain mysterious. *Mysterious music comes on***

**AG: Your just lazy arent you?**

**RMW: Yeah, soooo... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: RunningMidnightWolf doesn't own Twilight.**

**RMW: YOU JUST EXPOSED MY IDENITY!**

**Disclaimer:...**

**RMW: Well your real name is Dr. JalapenoPickle, so HA!**

**AG: Okay. Lets just continue the story, kay?**

"Hi, June!" My best freind Jane said. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I said, sighing. "Where's Alec?" She made a face.

"Dad's making him stay home and work." She complained. She gave a carefree stretch, exposing a purple bruise on her arm. I narrowed my eyes. Jane caught me looking and quickly covered it back up. I gave an annoyed growl, and kicked a rock along the river we were walking by.

"Its nothing." She whispered. I lifted the sleeve of her poorly made dress up.

"Nothing?" I demanded throught my clenched teeth. She pointed her gaze on the ground, away from my piercing grey eyes.

"Its fine." She insisted weakly. "Remember, I'm a witch?" Her weak attempt at a joke didn't humor me.

"Don't call yourself that." I mumbled, turning away from her to the horizon.

"JANE!" A voice roared. We both flinched at the sound of her father's voice. He broke throught the once peacefully swaying line of trees.

"Where were you?" He demaned, slightly swaying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jane flinch at the smell of alcohol on her father's breath.

" I wa-as walk-king with J-June." She stuttered, tripping over her words. She trembled from head to toe as her father swung around to me.

"Oh yeah, Lair family." He said. "Never liked them, not one bit. Except the father. Nice man." He was mostly talking to himself now. "The mother and daughter are strange though. Bitches. Nice body, the mother has, but a bitch."

"Sir," I said, trying to be brave. "I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk about my family in such way."

"Whore." He growled, raising his hand to strike me. Jane, who had been frozen with fear, grabbed her father's arm.

"Father! Please, no!" She begged. Her father back-handed her to the ground. I kneeled by her, holding her in my arms.

"Be back to make dinner." He growled. I really didn't get why he came. Was he worried about Jane? I looked down at the giant red mark aross her cheek, and shook the thought out of my head.

"Are you okay Jane?" I asked, gently. She got up into a sitting positon, and wiped the rest of her tears away nodding her head. I helped her up just as Alec ran through the trees where his father just left. His eyes saw the mark on Jane's face, then connected with mine for a second. I gave a slight nod, and he ran to where we were standing.

"Are you okay, Janie?" Alec asked, his eyebrows scrunching together cutely, he looked so cute when he did that. Did I mention that I was in love with Alec? Jane nodded and embraced him, crying. I stood by, not knowing what to do. When Jane was done crying, she stayed glued to Alec's side.

"Janie, start walking home." Alec said in a soft tone. She gave me one last look before disapearing through the Weeping Willows.

"What happened?" Alec asked, turning back to me. I told him the whole story from beginning to end.

"I just don't get why he came." I said, running my hand through my golden-red curls.

"He was drunk and looking for a fight." He said, not meeting my eyes.

"Alec, your not telling me something." I whispered. He looked back at me. If it was impossible for me, 14 year old June Lair, to fall in love with, 15 year old Alec RoVel, then it was impossible to go to America, or to ride a horse sidesadle. So see its not impossible. He leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

"I have to go, June." He said. He gave me a small hug, then disapeared through the trees. Sweet bliss. I felt unusually giddy as I walked home. I was the local boys bringing in two large logs. I fell into step by James, my off and on friend, who was at the front of one of the logs.

"What's going on James?" I asked curiously.

"You haven't heard?" He responded. "The witch twins are being burnt at the stake tonight."

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"Yeah." He answered, looking weirdly at me. "Their father planned it with yours last night. The previous morning Jane glared at him and he felt like he was being ripped apart limb by limb." At this point I was hyperventalating and running home. My vision went blurry with tears that spilled over and ran down my cheeks.

"Mama!" I cried as I ran through the door of our home. "They-they're going to-to..." I couldn't utter out the dispicable words. I just ran into her awaiting arms. She sat with me in her aging rocking chair and soothed me.

"It's okay. I know." She said, stroking my back.

"Alec knew too." I said, remembering the scene in the woods. "Oh, mama." That sent me into a new wave of hysterics.

"They're not the witches." I moaned quietly. "We are." Its true. My mother and I are the decendents of the largest witch bloodline ever.

"I know." She said again, still rubbing my back.

Once I was calmed down, I sat up in my mother's lap like I was a child again.

"He planned it." I said, out of tears to cry. "Father did." Mama paused for a second.

"I know." She whispered. We made our way to the kitchen area where we ate a mornful dinner of pork and green bean soup. Once I was finished I looked sadly out the window and saw a mob forming. I silently walked outside, leaving Mama to watch from the window. Alec and Jane were lead through the crowd in white garments and rope binding their hands behind their backs. Jane was crying and struggling against her bonds, but Alec was calm and cold, keeping his chin high.

"Alec." I whispered, my voice drowned out by the jeering crowd. Alec acted as if he could hear me. His eyes found mine in the crowd. I half waved. He pretended not to notice for my sake.

"I love you, Alec." I whispered softly. I hoped that he saw my lips move and put two plus two together. They were tied to the stakes on the wooden platform in the middle of town square, and my father held a torch up in the air.

"Today!" He boomed. "We will rid ourselves of these dreadful witches! They had the chance to renounce their ways, but now they will burn!" My dreadful shreek was drown out again by the angry mob. I ran forword as my father continued his speech. I broke through just as he was lowering the torch to the hay surrounding the stakes.

"Father!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. "Please, no!" Alec and Jane looked my direction, both eyes begging me to go back to my house and shut up.

"June! Go back to your mother at the house." He demanded shaking me off his arm.

"Father. If you'll please just listen to me!" I begged. "They did not do-" I was cut off by father's hand slapping me across the face and me falling off the platform. James caught me and held me in place even though I was screaming and thrashing about.

"Alec, Jane!" I screamed with all of my lungs. James put his hand over my mouth silencing my protests and screams of defiance. Suddenly pale figures with dull red eyes came from everywere. Some untied Alec and Jane and ran away with their unconcious bodies at abnormal speeds.

"Mama! Mama!" I yelled against the screams of the other people. Father was dead alreadly but I didn't care. I ran to find Mama. I was pulled away from the crowd into the ally. I was about to scream, but I saw it was just Mama. She has the Book of Stars with her.

"June, you have to find him." Mama said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Alec, you love him. You WILL get a happy ending."

"But he's gone."

"Yes, vampires took them, probobly turning them into an immortal."

"But I won't live forever!"

"But you will" She said holding up the book of stars. I looked up and saw that the stars in the sky were brighter than usual tonight. I suddenly knew what was going on.

"Mama, no!" I protested.

"June, there is no time to argue." She said. "Go to the palace in Britain, and wait by the gates until noon. I contacted AnnaBell Grace to pick you up and take you to their clan. AnnaBell is about your age."

"Please, Mama!" I begged, tears streaming down my face. She ignored me and opened the Book of Stars to a previously marked page.

" My blood, My life. Take this life. Take the ichor and cut into your life like a knife. Live this day forever more. Live the life down to your core." She chanted her voice growing weaker and weaker every word. After she said this a bright light enfulged me and my mother turned into dust before me. I choked back a sob and made my way back to our house. Once I was there I packed a bag of cloaths, food, water, and lots of money. I walked out the back door and turned around for the last time.

"Goodbye." I said to the life I once knew, now outlined by fire.

**RMW: Thanks for reading! No flames please. I worked hard on this story. Thanks for your support guys!**

**AG: I really appreciate this too. You guys ROCK!**


	2. Seeing You Again

**June: Hey guys! Sorry havent updated in a while.**

**AnnaBell: Yeah. Whatever. June doesn't own Twilight.**

**June: One more thing. Yes I can have comments that arent flames! So IF YOU DON' LIKE MY STORY DON'T READ IT SMART ONE! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO COMMENT! DURK DE DUR!**

"June! Dinner!" Liz called up the stairs to my suite. I pulled out my earphones and shoved my Ipod into my pants pocket. Its been almost fourhundred fifty years since the horrid witch trials in my old town. After I left I made my way to the palace in England and changed into my best petticoat. I leaned against the stone gates until noon, which is when a girl about my age walked up to me.  
"Are you June Lair?" She asked. I nodded slowly, and she gave me a reassuring smile. And that is how my life with the Star clan began. There are four other people in the clan, not including me. AnnaBell, who has golden blond hair and innocent blue eyes, was dying of small pox. Her sister stole the Book of Moons from their grandmother, (there are three books) and sacrificed herself to let her sister live. AnnaBell is thirteen, like me.  
Then there is Zack, AnnaBell's brother, who has soft golden hair and electric blue eyes. He was trying to stop a fight between a werewolf and a vampire, who bit them same time. The wolfbane and the vampire venom mixed with his warlock blood, and made him immortal. He is seventeen.  
Alex, black hair with a white streak was caught in a cross-fire during WWI and her grandmother also used the Book of Moons to save her. Alex is sixteen.  
Elizabeth, curly brown hair and golden eyes, has the most interesting story of us all. She was kidnapped when she was three and was stuck there until she was eightteen, when she snuck into the cargo hold and found the Book of Suns. She used it herself, and the funny thing about the Book of Suns is that if you use it on yourself, you don't turn to dust, but your eyes turn golden as a symbol of the Book of Suns. She found AnnaBell and Zack, and the Star Clan started.

"Welcome back to Earth, JuneBug." Zack teased as he walked down the grand staircase with me. I blushed and ducked my head down. Zack always called me that because of my name and my blush.

"Hey," Alex said. "You can't tease her like that!"

"Yeah," Agreed AnnaBell. "Only we can! Its our job!" They put their arms around my shoulders.

"Don't I have great friends?" I muttered sarcasticly. We stood by our chairs till Liz came in and sat down in her seat at the head of the table. Food magicaly appeared in front of us, thanks to our amazing cooking and magic skills.

"I've been thinking." She said as we started our dinner of spaghetti and buttered breadsticks. "June, your powers are developing very quickly, and soon you'll be extreamly powerful."

"And?" I asked absent mindedly twirling my spaghetti.

"You'll be the ruler of the witches," She continued. "because of your bloodline and everything." True yet again. I am the direct decendant of Tabitha Welsh, but Mama had to change her maiden name to, ugh, Lair.

"Whats your point?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"I think you should go spend some time with the Cullens and help them fight against the Volturi."

"WHAT?"

"It will help you progress your powers and not get as tired when you use your powers." She explained calmly. Gosh! She keeps stealing the facts I was going to say! Yes, its true. We don't have unlimited, amazing power. Even if we use one spell, it tires us out. If we use too much power in a small amount of time, it could kill us.

"But why fight the Volturi?" I asked. "What did they do?"

"Its complicated." She said, sighing. "You also need friends outside of this house." I groaned. It was no use trying to get out of it.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning." She answered. "You'll be transporting with your bags.

"Can AnnaBell come with me?" I pleaded. "Please?"

"Not this time." She said. We finished the dinner in silence. Once done, I walked slowly up to my room to pack. Once I had everything ready and packed, I put the bags on my bed and sat down.

"Can we come in?" AnnaBell asked softly.

"Sure." I answered absent mindedly. They came in with a box and a paper bag.

"Two things." Alex started putting the stuff on my bed. "First, GIRLS NIGHT!" She dumped the contents of the paper bag to reveal nail polish, all of the Harry Potter movies, Mt. Dew, and LOTS of snacks. Why Harry Potter, you may ask. Well, its the chick flick of our world. It has romance and magic! Alex thinks Voldemort is awsome, but we always gang up on her and remind her the guy doesn't know how to keep track of his own nose!

"Secondly," AnnaBell continued. "this." She handed me the box and scooted nearer to me. I slowly opened the box and gasped. Two things were inside. First there was a shimmering dimond necklace with fire, swirling inside of the glittering dimond. Then there was a small book. The words on the front shimmered as I slowly moved it across the light of my lamp.

"The Book of Stars." I whispered. I slowly stroked the cover as memories overtook my mind. Mama and I cooking in the kitchen, grandma coming to see us, me meeting Alec and Jane, Dad yelling at me, Alec hugging me, Mama holding me, the burning, Mama turning to dust. Tears came to my eyes. "Mama."

"You okay June?" Alex asked, carefully. I nodded and smiled, wiping away my tears.

"Thank you." I whispered, giving them both a hug. We hugged for a minute or two, then started on our Harry Potter Marathon. That night we did our nail and talked until we eventually fell asleep. The next morning, we spent getting me ready for the Cullens. I wore a simple red dress that reached my knees and had a bow around the waist. My hair was in a French Braid that reached the bottom of my back and I had simple red ballarina flats on.

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked when I got down to the living room. I nodded and hugged all of my family and stood in the middle of the room. I held my bags and consintrated on Forks, Washington. I felt the world swirl around me, and my feet left the velvet carpet of our home. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the porch of a very nice house. I knocked on the door, and a bronze haired man answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Uh, my name is June." I informed him. Knowlage filled his eyes.

"Ms. Elizabeth told us you were coming." He said. He led me inside, only to the front part of the house. I stood there, confused for a second.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Are you familiar with the rules of the Volturi?" He asked randomly.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"We have something to show you, then." He left the room for a second and brought back in a small child.

"An immortal child?" I asked.

"No. Half vampire, half human." He explained.

"Ohhhhhh." I said. "Whats her name?"

"You beleive us?"

"Whats not to beleive?"

"..."

"Okay... so whats her name?"

"Renesmee."

"Thats pretty." I said smiling at her. She beamed back, and I was momanterily dazzled by her smile. We moved farther into the house, and I met everyone. Evidently, I was the last arrival. Three day later, I was so overwelmed by all the names I had to remember, I had to go to the kitchen with all of the musky smelling werewolves for some peace and quiet. Yeah, right. Like I'd get peace and quiet with a kitchen of werewolves.

"So your a witch?" Quil asked. I groaned and hit my head on the counter.

"No." I muttered. "I'm a unicorn."

"Nice." Embry commented. I groaned again and sat back up to see the beaming faces of the boys. I rolled my eyes and left the room. I looked outside, and my face paled. The snow was sticking to the ground. I was filled in on everything when I came in, so I'm really nervous! This is the first time besides practice combat that I've ever used my powers for fighting. I walked out at my own pace to the clearing where we were going to be fighting the Volturi.

"June?" Renesmee called. "Will you stand by me?" Renesmee was my favorite person here, besides Seth, who is one of my new best friends.

"Of, course, Renesmee." I answered happily. I called her Renesmee because Nessie reminds me of the Loc Ness Monster. I stood by Renesmee, who was on the back of Jacob, and stared at the trees infront of us. They came in some kind of beauty in a formal formation. Their dark cloaks moving in syncronation. Like a practiced dance. They stopped to observe the amount of witnesses that we have on our side, and I looked through the ranks and at the people with the darkest cloaks. One looked at me with blood red eyes. He had sweeping brown hair and looked about fourteen. He looked away, back at the Cullens. He looked familiar. But it couldn't be. Impossible. Recognition was in his eyes. The boy I was searching for my whole immortal life was only about one hundred yeards away from me.

"Alec." I whispered, my golden red hair blowing in the wind. His eyes snapped back to mine in shock, as did many other eyes. But I didn't concontrate on them. I could only think of the witch trials, and his arms encircling me, trapping me against his chest.

My heart was tranquil at last.

But then I thought of why we were here. I couldn't abandent the Cullens. I couldn't run away. I was suddenly scared and torn. Did I fight with the Cullens? Who I knew were innocent? Or did I take the side that my lover was at?

Tranquil my ass.


	3. Fighting with You Again

**RMW: Okay I'm back. Yes Lala and Anyonomis, you do have your right to your opinion, and thank you for reading my story, reviewing, and giving me advise. But please don't review in a way that hurts me. I appreciate healthy advise, and not put-downs. Thank you.**

**AG: Just continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer/Dr. JalapinoPickle: RMW doesn't own Twilight. **

**RMW: Sad, but true. ON WITH THE STORY!**

The whole time I kept my eyes on Alec, but at one point mine met with Jane, and started breathing heavily. Renesmee put a reasuring hand on my shoulder and showed me confusion. I looked up at her and shook my head shortly. I snapped up at attention at the arrival of 'Alice' and 'Jasper'. Evidently they ran off a while ago, but they showed up again. Three people were with them. An Amazon, a regular vampire, and a half breed. I met eyes with Alec again, and continued starting in amazment.

"June." Bella whispered. I shook my head for a moment and looked at her. "Aro wishes to see you." I walked in a daze with Seth and Emmett backing me up.

"Hello young one." Aro greeted, sweetly. He had Alec and one other dark haired vampire guarding him. "And who are you?"

"June." I mumbled, knowing he'd hear me.

"Well, June." He said, "We've heard some interesting things in Edward's mind, and was wondering if you really are a witch." I nodded and he gave me a giant grin. He snapped his fingers twice, and Alec and the other vampire grabbed me by the arms. I looked around, bewildered by the gesture.

"June!" Many of the people on our side yelled, getting into offencive crouches.

"Peace, friends." Aro soothed. "We just need to moniter her for a year or two." My eyes widened at the statement, and I stuggled against the holds of the two vampires. A flash of light flew across the clearing and hit the vampires, momentarily blinding them. A soft hand grabbed my hand and led me out of the chaos.

"You okay, June?" A very familiar voice asked, full of concern and weariness.

"AnnaBell?" I asked in amazment. AnnaBell nodded and started to drag me away. Suddenly Jane was in front of us with another vampire. Some vampires on the Cullen's side were preparing to pounce. I summoned the power within me and threw a shield between us and the Cullens.

"Stay." I commanded to them. "Don't get involved." They watched helplessly as I turned back to Jane, who was joined by Alec and the other vampire. Jeeze. I have to learn these vampires names! I joined hands with AnnaBell and we made a giant ball of energy and flung it at them. It confused them for enough time to produce a speed charm and run into the forest.

"Teleport." AnnaBell comanded, huffing and puffing.

"Can't," I breathed. "used, to much. Magic."

"Me... too." She was able to get out. I heard pursute behind us and gave AnnaBell a scared look. She tried to send me a reassuring one, but it didn't make me feel any better. I risked a look back and saw a clearish haze following us. I bit my lip and kept running. But we're slowing down. Soon we were leaning against twin trees, catching our breath. When I looked up, the mysterious haze surrounded us, and Alec was leaning against a tree only a few feet away from us. The haze touched AnnaBell and she fell to the ground, unconcious. I fell next to her on my knees, gaurding her with my body.

"Alec, what did you do to her?" I asked coldly, refusing to look at him. I heard a _swish _in the air and Alec was next to me.

"She's just unconsious." He explained, not taking his eyes off of me when I looked up at him breifly. "Aro just wants to study you." I turned my face away to hide the eyes that were luring me in.

"Well tell him I refuse." I said. "We're going home." Alec suddenly got angry, which was unlike him. He pulled me into a standing position and slammed me into a tree.

"You can't." He breathed in my ear. I shuddered at the feel of his breath in my eyes. He stroked my cheek lovingly, chuckling when my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Alec." I whispered. "Where have you been?"

"I've been working for the Volturi." He answered, rubbing my shoulder. I shook my head and glared at him.

''Are you really going to turn your old friend in?" I asked.

"My loyalties are only to my masters." He said like a well rehersed line in a play. I scowled and turned away from him, furious.

"Yeah, well my loyalties are to my family." I spat. He changed, and I saw that. "And I see I wasted my time looking for you."

"You looked for me?" He asked. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Of course, I did!" I yelled. "You were my best friend!"

"Were?" He questioned.

"Yes, were!" I screamed. "Were, was, used to be, NOT ANYMORE! You attack me and my best friend who is like a sister to me! So yes, WERE!" Alec's eyes were filled with anger, but a small part looked like it wanted to laugh at my tantrum.

"Fine," Alec growled. "have it your way." We stood like that for a moment, then my world turned black.

**RMW: SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! STAND ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD WITH A SHIRT THAT SAYS LIFE, THEN HAND OUT SOME LEMONS!**


	4. Not so bad

**RMW: Sup?**

**AG: Nothin.**

**RMW: Okaaayyy...anywho, DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: The person who is writing this doesn't own this story.**

**RMW: YAY! MY IDENTITY IS SAFE!**

**AG: *Eye Roll* On with the story.**

When I woke up I was in a dimly lit room, on a bed with red comforters. I bunched the silky fabric up in my hands in a mixure of anger and fear. Where was AnnaBell? Where am _I_?

"Stupid vampire." I growled, throwing the covers off. I noticed someone changed me into silky red and black pajamas, and I prayed that it wasn't Alec. Something moved in the corner, acting on instinct, I crouched in front of the door.

"Its just me." Alec said soothingly. Yeah, like that makes me feel better. My muscles tensed as I glared at him.

"Where is AnnaBell?" I hissed menacingly. "If you did anything to her-"

"She's fine." Alec said, annoyingly cutting me off. "Actually Demetri and her have really, how you say, hit it off."

"Liar." I growled, slipping deeper into my crouch. "She hasn't fallen in love for over 500 years, why would it be now with one of our kidnappers?"

"Ask her next time you see her." He said.

"Fine," I said, standing up. "I will." I reached for the door handle, but was cut off my Alec.

"You might want to get dressed." He advised. "Not all vampires have as much control over their hormones as me."

"Then get. OUT!" I yelled, pushing him out with my powers. I muttered a long string of swear words as I stalked to the bathroom to freshen up. Once I scrubbed all of the dirt and grime off of me and out of my hair, I steped out of the shower and wrapped a towl around me. I marched to the closet and grabbed the first thing I touched. Only when I was about to magicly blow dry my hair, I noticed what I put on. It was a strappless silk red dress with a untied black ribbon around the waist. My eye twitched, and I walked back to closet. I paled at the rest of the cloathing that was in there. Most was skimpy, but the rest was ball gowns, and other outfits like mine.

_'Maybe I should just reware my other cloaths.' _I thought smartly as I walked back to the bathroom. I stared at the place my halter top and jeans once sat in a heap. I started breathing heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers. Fine, I'll just have to wear this. I sighed and looked in the closet for something to cover up with. I settled for a black cloak. I tied it around my neck and walked calmly out of the room. Alec, of course, was standing there waiting for me.

"You look nice." He commented lightly as we walked down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked sighing.

"What? No, thank you?" He asked smiling.

"Alec." I moaned. He sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"To the throne room." He answered. "You used to be more fun. Remember when you talked me and Jane into dropping cow poop into the baker's head? And some of it landed in his bread that he was baking." To my suprise, I started laughing.

"Yeah, and later my dad bought it for dinner." I said laughing. "I wouldn't eat a bite, but I was laughing with mum the whole time he ate it." We both started laughing hystericly, leaning on eachother for support.

"Maybe we can still be friends." Alec offered. I sighed, and leaned on the wall.

"Its not that simple anymore." I said, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe, if you two haddent gotten into so much trouble, we could've had a normal life."

"Not our fault." Alec countered. "We couldn't control it. And some of it you convinced us to do."

"Yeah." I breathed, reliving some of our memories. "I had the biggest crush on you."

"Whats with the past tences?" Alec asked.

"Well how is it possible now?" I demanded, looking right at him. "Its not like I don't want to be with you! I do! Alot! Its just with everything going on now, how will we do it? Somebody will get hurt!"

"It doesn't matter." Alec said, stepping closer to me. I cringed a bit against the wall, because he was getting a bit intence.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"Trust me." He breathed. "Relax." I looked deep into Alec's eyes, getting lost in the maze.

"Alec." I whispered. He leaned into me, about to touch my lips.

"Relax." He breathed again.

"We can't, Alec." I moaned. "I have my own coven! I have to get back to them!"

"Five minutes," Alec said, seductivly. "Forget everything for five minutes." He didn't give me time to think about it. He pinned me against the wall, holding my wrists against my sides. His lips molded onto mine, gently moving in a steady beat. I couldn't control myself. It had been so long since I kissed him or any other guy. I pressed myself against him, licking his bottom lip. That really got him going. He opened his mouth and put his toung into my mouth. Our toungs danced to the beat of my heart, since it was the only one still beating. My breath hitched as Alec's mouth moved from my lips down my throught.

"Alec." I moaned. "I think its been five minutes." He growled and shook his head against my collar bone. Our capes made us a mass of black darkness. Untouchable exept for eachother. We stood like that for a bit longer, before we heard footsteps clicking down the hall. We quickly broke apart, Alec holding me tightly to his side.

"Jane." Alec greeted. Jane beamed at us, noticing the way Alec held me.

"Its nice to see you again, June." She said warmly. How the heck did rumors get around that she was cold blooded and heartless. Well, you get what I mean.

"You too Jane." I said back. "I missed you." She looped her arm through my free one and pulled me away from Alec, who gave her a dark look.

"Lets not keep Aro waiting." She said happily. That reminded me why I was here.

"Okay." I groaned. I put a charm on my feet so I could ran as fast as Jane and Alec and we ran to the throne room in silence.

"Welcome, June." Aro cried in delight. I saw AnnaBell at the side of the room with the one dark haired vampire who must be Demetri. She gave me a sheepish smile, and gave a nervous wave. I gave her a reassuring look. With some of the last energy I had, I got into her mind.

_'I'm not mad.'_ I assured her.

_'You sure?' _She asked.

_'Are you happy?'_

_'I guess.'_

_'Are you happy?!'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Then I'm not mad. Just as long as he doesn't rape you.' _We laughed at our conversation, earning us some strange looks from some of the gaurds.

"Hey, Aro." I greeted back. Might as well be polite. He got a confused look on his face, before it changed to delight.

"Hello, June. Strait to business then.'' Aro said, seriously. "We need to determine weather your a threat to exposing our secret or not."

"I can assure you we're not." I argued. "We've kept our secret for thousands of years."

"Just to be sure." Aro explained.

"How long?" I asked, knowing there was no point in arguing.

"Two years." He answered cheerfully. Eh, what the heck. When your immortal time goes fast. It will be over before we know it.

"Sure." I said, shrugging. "Anything else?"

"Nope." He answered. "You just can't leave the castle without the escort of a guard, and you cannot kill anyone."

"Do you really think she'll follow those rules." Caius hissed to Aro. "She's a witch! They cannot be trusted!" I snorted.

"Good luck with that theory." I said, laughing. "We're more trustful that any other magical being." Caius walked away, back to his throne, grumbling.

"So we have a deal?" Aro asked, holding out his hand.

"Yup." I said, shaking his hand. When I took my hand back, Aro had a smile on his face. Shit! The memory reader thing! The thing with Alec!...There are no words for this. That was suppost to be privite! Grrrrrrr.

"Alec and Demetri, you can show June and AnnaBell around the castle." Aro said. And of course then, my coven had to burst in in a puff of smoke.

"WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU GUYS!" Alex yelled. AnnaBell stood by me shaking her head, while I face-palmed myself.

"We don't need saving, guys." AnnaBell moaned. "We just made a deal to stay a year."

"Go somewhere else for your Battle Royal." I said, my face still in my palm. "You missed this one already."

"Awwwww." Zack moaned, extinguishing his ball of fire. "Do you know how long it took to plan just the entrance?!"

"I voted on coming in on a dragon." Alex put in.

"How long?" Lizzy asked, face in her own palm.

"Two years." I answered. She perked up with that.

"Only that?" She asked, dumbfounded. "Okay guys, lets go." Alex and Zack looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Zack demanded. "Just like that? We're leaving my little sister, and my basicly little sister here?"

"Pretty much." Liz anwered.

"...okay!" Alex answered before poofing out.

"Wow," AnaBell muttered. "Don't we feel loved."

"Don't worry." Liz comforted. "You'll be home before you know it." Then she and Zack poofed out.

"What a nice family we have." I murmered under my breath. Alec chuckled and pulled me out of the room. We walked around the castle, talking about what we've been doing for the past 500 years.

"This is the oldest part of the castle." Alec told me as we walked through a stone corridor. "Here, follow me." Alec pulled me up a staircase up to a tall tower. I gasped in wonder at the princess-like room. I giggled like an idiot when I twirled in the middle of the room.

"I always wanted to be a princess." I laughed, falling back on the small couch by the window. I gave another gasp at the picture perfect view. It showed all of Volterria. Beautiful could not even decribe it.

"I know." Alec said laughing with me. "Thats why I brought you up here."

"Romeo, oh Romeo." I called out of the window. "Where for art thou Romeo?"

"I got to meet William Shakespear." Alec bragged lightly. I hit him in the face with a pillow that was on the couch.

"Lucky." I pouted. He laughed at my expression, pulling me onto his lap.

"Your adorable when you pout." He said, still chuckling. "You used to pout alot back at home."

"Hey that was only when dad took my flute away." I countered.

"Good times." We sighed together.

"Now what?" I asked, getting a bit bored. Yeah, I have wierd mood swings...anywho! Alec swooped in on this opening, putting his knees on either side of me. He teasingly kept his face about a foot from mine.

"I don't know." He said. "We could play chess."

"Just kiss me!" I sighed, pulling his face down to mine. Forget the view, I opened and closed my eyes as we passionitly kissed. At one point we rolled off of the couch onto the floor, Alec breaking my fall. Now I was on top. I smirked seductivly and put my knees on his chisled chest. I kissed down his rock hard jaw to his collar bone. I frowned at the fabric between us, giving him a pointed look. He sighed and rolled so he was on top. He took his shirt off, and I stared in wonder at the sight infront of me. I reached out a hand to stroke the chisled abbs he has. A light from the sun came in through the window, making him sparkle like thousands of dimonds set in his skin. Maybe the two years will go faster than I thought.

"I love you." Alec whispered in my ear. "I always did."

"I love you to, Alec." I breathed back. Of course the moment was ruined by my stomach growling at me.

"Hungry?" Alec asked.

"For you." I said, giving him my sexy look. Of course that probobly looked like a crazy alchaholic. I need to work on that look. He laughed and pulled me up.

"Well you need some regular food also." He said, pulling me down the stairs.

"No." I moaned. "I don't want to go." I pulled against him, before just sitting down on the stairs. He just stared at me. I folded my arms over my chest, pulling his hand there also caus' it was latched onto my hand. He gave me a devilous smirk before letting go of my hand, and in one swift movement, threw me over his shoulder. I let out a huff when my stomach made contact with his shoulder. I was swearing at him the whole way to the kitchens. He set me on the counter, where I folded my arms and glared at him while he made me some spaghetti. Some other mebers of the guard walked in, introducing themselves as they grabbed some blood and left. Felix stayed with me, sitting next to me.

"Why are you glaring at Alec." He asked.

"She's still glaring at me?" Alec asked turning around to meet my glare.

"He dragged me down the stairs." I growled.

"Correction, I carried you down the stairs." He said smartly. I stuck my toung out at him, and faced Felix.

"Wanna play video games later?" I asked.

"You got a good girl there." Felix said seriously. "Do. Not. Let. Her. Go. Its not everyday you meet a girl who likes video games." I laughed at his silliness. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought...


	5. I Revoke My Last Statement

**RMW: Heeeeey! I'm back!**

**AG: Finally.**

**RMW: You know the reason! We're writing our own Trilogy!**

**AG: Oh, yeah...**

**Disclaimer: RunningMidnightWolf doesn't own Twilight.**

**RMW: Disclaimer! *Chases Disclaimer with a frying pan***

"Do you think that I'd get in trouble if I hexed a sharpie to draw on Cauis's face?" I asked casually walking beside AnnaBell.

"On a scale of 1 to 10?" She asked wearily.

"Sure."

"Eight."

"Is that really bad?"

"Eh, its pretty bad. I don't think they'd kill you though." AnnaBell said shrugging.

"Good to know." I said, stretching without a care.

"Why?" She asked curiously. Then we heard an outraged roar down the hall.

"Thats why." I giggled, starting to run for my life. I looked behind me to see Cauis with a mustache, goetee **(Don't know how to spell that...)**, and glasses, questioning AnnaBell threateningly. I did a quick charm that got rid of my scent, and hid in a random room. I quietly closed it, and started to observe my surroundings. I was in a room with lots of wooden chests and some boxes. I listened for any sign that Cauis was creeping in here, then walked silently over to one of the chests. I flinched a bit at the slight creeking noise it made, but still started searching through the files that were in there.  
_Name: Kronis, Jade. Breed: Human. Power: Premontions. Breeding Partner: Demetri. Fetus Status: Miscarriage. Personal Status: Dead. Failure.  
_I gazed, wide-eyed at the file and let it slip through my hands. There were only a few files in there, but I was determined to find one with Alec's name on it. I flinched when I saw Jane's on one, but kept searching for Alec's. I bit my lip hard to keep from squeeking when I saw Alec's. It got worse as I read it. I drew blood.  
_Timber, Tina. Breed: Human. Power: Telepathy. Breeding Partner: Alec. Personal Status: Dead. Failure.  
_I crawled over to an empty corner and retched up everything I have ever eaten. After a while I just sat there, disgusted with this place. I crawled back to search through the rest of the files, releived and sad when I saw that they all were failures. I slammed the trunk shut and went to a different one. I almost tossed my cookies again when I saw that there were bloodstained trinkets inside. I picked up a rose-shaped locket that was covered in dry blood and turned it in my hand. I looked inside to see a beautiful symbol inside of it.

"What is this place?" AnnaBell's shaky voice said behind me. I tucked the locket in my pocket and turned around to my adoptive sister.

"Nothing." I said softly. "Its nothing."

"Whats in those trunks?" She asked. "I saw the trinkets, buts whats in the other ones?"

"Just boring files." I half-lied. "Nothing good." AnnaBell seemed satisfied with my answer, and sniffed the air.

"Ewww, it smells really bad. Like somebody tossed their cookies." She muttered, wrinkling her nose. "Lets get out of here."

"Yeah." I sighed. As we made our way to the kitchen, AnnaBell kept glancing at me.

"Are you sure your okay?" AnnaBell asked after a while.

"I'm fine." I insisted. "Just thinking about home." We were silent the rest of the way to the kitchen, I sat at the counter while AnnaBell attempted to make some poptarts.

"Stupid toaster," AnnaBell muttered. "Now I have to make them in the microwave."  
I just sat there, not paying attention to her or the food she was cooking. My mind was on Alec and their breeding program. Every time I thought of the picture of the girl, Tina, I could feel all of the blood drain out of my face. The only thing that brought me back to reality was the smell of something burning.

"AnnaBell!" I cried, jumping over the counter to the microwave where the poptarts were cooking. "How long did you put these in for?!"

"Three and a half minutes, just like on the toaster." She cried back.

"The microwave cooks stronger!" I yelled, yanking the microwave door open. We looked in horror at the black and burnt globs in front of us.

"Oh, the humanity!" AnnaBell shouted in my ear. I rolled my eyes and shoved her playfully. She sighed and transfigured them into perfectly cooked poptarts. "Want one?"

"Nah, I lost my appatite." I mumbled walking away. I walked slowly up the grand staircase, not in the mood to really do anything. I sang a few lines of Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson, but ended up listening to my voice echoing off the walls. I sighed and continued to the tower that Alec showed me. Sitting on the ledge of the window, and gazed at the afternoon sun. I started to sing an old lullaby softly.

_"Just sleep my baby,_

_Don't cry anymore tears,_

_Dreams will come,_

_and take away all of your fears._

_And when you wake up,_

_and open up your eyes,_

_we'll sit on the hill,_

_and watch the sun rise._

_But now its the night,_

_and remember this true,_

_You'll be safe with me_

_because I love you."_

I remember how my mum would sing that to me every night when I was sick, or troubled, or just because. I silently morned for those girls and boys that were force to be in that breeding program. I didn't cry. No, I just looked blankly out the window, thinking about nothing. I don't know how long I was up there for, I just knew that at one point Alec came in and sat on the bed across from me.

"What's up?" He asked. I jumped at the sound of his voice, but didn't turn to him. After about twenty more minutes of silence, Alec gently picked me up and sat me on his lap. We sat that way again for a while. "June, tell me what's wrong."

"I bit my lip." I snapped. It was still bleeding, but the stinging stopped. Alec slowly brought his finger up to my lip and stroked my lip, taking my blood. He then licked the blood that was on his finger. His kissed me hard, drinking my blood. I liked the way it felt, but it was wrong.

"Better?" Alec asked.

"No, get off me." I growled pushing him off of me. I stalked out of the room, and started trudging down the stairs. I was almost a quarter the way down, when someone pinned me against the wall. Guess who it was? Steve the Turtle? Nope! It was Alec. Thanks for playing.

"Tell me what happened." Alec demanded.

"Why should I?" I spat. "Like you could ever change it."

"Change what?" Alec snarled.

"The past you idiot!" I yelled. "You stupid, hormone crazed, insane VAMPIRE!"

"Just tell me." Alec growled menacingly. I looked away from him, taking interest in the stone wall. I heard him give an annoyed sigh before the world became a blur, and in a moment, we were on top of the tower that we were in. Did I ever mention I hated heights? I won't even get on a plane unless I am drugged and tied up. And in a steel vault. With no door. And... well you get the point. "Please tell me."

His voice was sad and broken I couldn't refuse it.

"How could you?" I whispered. "The innocent people. Did you even care about them? They probobly had family and friends, and people who cared about them!"

"June." Alec breathed.

"I don't care." I growled, worming out of his arms. "I'm outta here."

"You can't-" He started.

"I'm not stupid." I snapped. "I'm just going some random place in the castle."  
And on that note, I walked off the edge of the tower, twisting in mid-air to teleport away from that thing.


	6. How To Say Sorry To A Vampire

**RMW: Okay. Next chapter. YAY!**

**AG: Yeah. Yay.**

**RMW: BE HAPPY!**

**AG: Whatever. **

**Disclaimer: RunningMidnightWolf doesn't own Twilight.**

**RMW: Disclaimer. You just made THE LIST!**

**Disclaimer:...**

I couldn't believe what he did. I stomped around the castle, fuming with rage. I snapped at people who got in my way, and almost threw Demetri out a window. AnnaBell kept asking me what was wrong.

"Nothing." I growled for the umpteenth time. She just shook her head and walked away. As soon as she left I sank down on the stair I was standing on and put my head in my knees.

"He never forgot you, ya know." A voice said from beside me. "He never wanted to do the things he did. Neither did I."

"But you still did it." I whispered sadly. "All of those people..."

"I swear it was as painless as possible." Jane said, almost pleadingly. I slowly brought my head up.

"Is that supposted to make me feel better?" I moaned, putting my head on her shoulder.

"I've never been good at comforting people." She murmered.

"I've never been good at forgiving people." I pointed out. She rolled her eyes, pushing my head back up.

"Well, I can't make you." She said standing up. "But I think you should."

"Bye Jane." I called as she walked away. I kicked off the pale, strappy sandles that were adorning my feet and curled them underneath me. The white, silk, one strap dress made me a bit cold. I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned my head on the railing that led down the staircase. A few moments later I fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

It only felt like I was asleep for a moment before someone was shaking my franticly, yelling my name. It was AnnaBell with Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec around her baring their teeth at something unseen.

"The Romanian vampires are attacking!" She said franticly, helping me up. "We have to help."

"No." Demetri spat between his teeth. "Get somewhere safe."

"No." I growled. "We're helping."  
There wasn't any time to argue because at that time a bunch of vampires surrounded us. AnnaBell and I made our teeth able to rip a vampire's neck off, and crouched in an attack stance. Snarls ripped through the air, and the dance began. I pounced at the vampire closest to me and started to tear chunks out of him. Peice by peice he fell and was soon a pile on the ground. With a blink of my eye, the pile caught on fire. I turned around in time to see a different vampire pounce at me, but be intercepted by Alec. The vampire that attacked me was thrown into the pyre that I created.

"Be careful." Alec warned before dissapearing in the battle again. Biting and tearing at all of the Romanians that came into my reach, we we soon were finished. I put my hands on my knees and breathed heavily.

"Come on, we have to make sure Aro and the wives are okay." Felix said, running off at top speeds. I looked at AnnaBell and we nodded, doing the speed charm again and running after Felix. Many vampires filled the throne room, with less ranked vampires protecting Aro, Cauis, and Marcus. Our team of vampires let out a growl before going to protect the leaders. We jumped into battle, quickly aiding some of our own vampires. Seeing that we couldn't be everywhere at once, we were forced to use some of our power. We made spirit animals of ourselves and sent them to attack the offending vampires. I could feel my power start to decrease and my eyelids drooping. A light haired vampire sent me flying into the wall, then into the opposite on. I heard the bones in my back, arm, and leg break. I was about to pass out with the pain, but I'd be dead in a moment, so falling asleep would be useless. With a victorious smirk the vampire, lifted me up by my neck. I couldn't help but claw at his arm, and bite at him. But no matter how much I struggled, I could feel myself fading. Then air rushed to my waiting lungs. I saw Alec rip apart the vampire and throw him into the blase that started in the middle of the room.

"Alec." I whispered. He whipped around to me, then rushed over to me. I looked vaugly around to see that there were only about two or three vampires left.

"Its okay, June." He soothed, putting his hands on the spots that were injured, lightly. His cold hands felt soothing and comforting against my skin.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I passed out cold.

* * *

I woke up to a wet cloath being wipped across my forehead. I moaned and used some special cuss words that I save only for special occasions.

"Your awake." A blunt voice commented.

"No dip, Sherlock." I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my head. "Ugh. Could you grab me some pain meds?"

"Sure." The person answered. I felt a cold breeze, then a second one. I felt someone tip a glass to my lips, and water flowed into my mouth. Then a pill was pressed to my hand. I put my head back, then dropped the pill into my mouth. I swallowed the big pill, then opened my eyes slowly. I downcast my eyes when I saw that Alec was sitting on the bed I was laying on. I was in the tower that became my room officialy, laying underneath the silk covers of the comfy matresses.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked softly, caressing my face softly.

"I'm fine." I said. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." He answered, his eyes searching mine for any kind of pain I might be feeling.

"That might explain why I'm so hungry." I said, trying to stand. I collapsed, but before I could hit the ground, Alec caught me then sat me on the bed.

"Wait here." Alec commanded, leaving the room. I sat up and played with the silk covers that were on my bed. I was slightly annoyed that Alec was treating me like I was a delicate doll, but I knew he ment well. Alec came back a few minutes later, carrying a tray with potatoes, a small portion of steak, and a tall glass of fruit punch, and a pitcher with more punch in it.

"Can I have pizza and Mt. Dew for dinner?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head, and I pouted sadly. "But, but, but, but..."

"You have to build your strength up." He said, watching me eat my food.

"How can I live without my junk food!" I demanded. He sighed, then tossed me a bag of Skittles. I gave a cheer before ripping them open and eating them along with my steak. I got full really quickly, which was weird, cause usually I'm the bottom pit of emptiness. Alec took the tray when I was done and started to leave the room.

"You should rest." He said, while he was walking out the door.

"Alec wait." I called. He froze for a moment before turning back around. "Thanks."

"No problem." Alec said after a while. He rushed back to give me a peck on the lips before rushing out of the room with a smile on his face. A smile grew on my face, till I was grinning like an idiot. I guess it takes a giant fight, and a bunch of broken bones to make up with a hormone crazed vampire. Typical, in this world.


	7. PMS (Girls ONLY Chapter!)

**EmberRose: Sup, peepsuls of the universe. I AM SO SORRY! MY COMPUTER BROKE AND MY PARENTS PUT A PASSWORD ON THE LABTOP! ILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN1**

**AG: Okay... your weird.**

**EmberRose: You love me anyway.**

**AG: Kind've forced to. Your my _sorella._**

**EmberRose: For readers who don't know what that means, sorella means sister.**

**AG: Yeah... DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

**EmberRose: I fight the truth. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Alec wouldn't let me drink any Mt. Dew for a whole two weeks. Meaner. Of course, not having any sugar kind've made me feel better quickly, but I went into caffene withdrawl. AnnaBell said to buck up and be healthier. Maybe she's right...not! Oh, well. It turns out that vampire that Alec killed broke my leg, fractured both of my humerouses (which was not funny! Ooooooh! I know. Cheesy.), and cracked my spinal cord. It was kind've boring just laying in bed, but I listened to my Ipod alot. 'Good Time' was my main feature. It reminded me of my friend Ashely, and we were doing a project for chorus, and her group was doing this song, and she messed it up multiple times by saying 'Freaked out, dropped my pool in the phone again.' It was so funny.

"Hows our hospital patient doing?" Jane drawled, waltzing into my room with a tray of food. Well. I feel useless. Stupid unableness to move because of even stupider vampire who broke my bones.

"I can think of a few men who would KILL to see you in a nurse's uniform." I laughed, almost ripping the tray out of Jane's hands. I listened to her woe's of the day, while I ate all I could eat. Right now my main woe, is not being able for Alec to kiss me, cause he'd get too ruff with me. Wow. That vampire just messed up my life. AnnaBell healed me to the best of her ablities, but I still had some natural healing to do. I was still a bit sore and could move around and stuff. One morning a few days later, I was in the bathroom shower (finally able to do it on my own) when a horrible pain overcame me that felt worse than Jane's power. I woozily looked down to see some blood dripping down into the shower. I stiffled a moan before wobbling out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around me, I stumbled back to the thick fluffy covers (The silk ones were too cold) and crawled under them. I dryly sobbed, moaning and groaning. I covered my whole self with the covers leaving only a small hole for cool air. Eventually Alec came in and gave my lumpy shape in the bed a long look that I could feel burning through the sheets.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked. I gave a loud moan. "I'll take that as a no."

"DUH! I'M ON PMS YOU IDOIT!" I screamed at him, popping my head over the sheets furiously. My mood swings could be a dangerous thing, especially cause I'm a witch. I moaned again when Alec started laughing.

"Anything I can do?" Alec offered between gasps, still doubled over with laughing.

"Get Jane. Or Hedi." I moaned, gripping the sheets as hard as I could. "NOW!"

Alec, still laughing hard, ran as fast as he could before I could levitate something at him. Like a candle. Or a flamethrower. Or a bonfire. Jane rushed in with Hedi, AnnaBell and Chelsea, smiling slightly.

"It hurts." I moaned lightly. "AnnaBell, make the potion."

"I have to go to the Western Sea." She complained. "Its a days journey even with magic."

"Please." I whispered, making tears run down my face theatricly. "For me."

"...fine!" AnnaBell said, throwing up her hands in the air. "Chelsea. Come with me."

And with that they left the room. Jane and Hedi rushed in and out of the room, setting things up to relieve me of my cramps. These are the moments when I really hate being a woman. I drifted in and out of unconciousness, the pain waking me up most of the time. I heard Jane take Alec down in the stairway up to my room because he wanted to see me. Or laugh at me. Jerk. I gripped onto Hedi's hand, breathing hard. If this was what puberty is like, I NEVER want to have a child. I moaned again before letting go and squirming around on the bed.

"Just let me see her, Jane!" I heard Alec growl. I guess they were done throwing eachother down the steps.

"No. Its a girl thing." Jane sniffed. "It probobly would embarass her."  
Okay. NOW I'm embarassed. Thanks Jane. Now this is kind've aquward.

"Just let me use my gift on her. Come on. It would put her out of her pain." Alec begged. Jeeze. They're making it sound like I'm dying. Another sharp pain hit my pelvis. Never mind. I'm dying. Alec can come in. The pains in my back only added to this choice.

"Let him do it, Janie." I groaned lightly. They both rushed in, and I was suddenly grateful that they changed me into my cotton sweatpants, and a t-shirt. Alec sat on the side of the bed, holding my hand. I saw the haze making its way to me, creeping along the bed. Alec lightly kissed my forhead before the pain dissapeared, and the world became numb.


	8. Planning PARTIES!

**EmberRose: Hi guys!**

**AG: Sup?**

**EmberRose: New Chapter! Yay! DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Twilight.**

**EmberRose: I still fight the truth. ON WITH THE STORY!**

I woke up cuddled up to something cold. My eyes fluttered open to see Alec's crimson-red ones looked down into mine. My mind was still foggy from Alec using his power on me, but I managed to sit up. My stomach turned, and I ran into the bathroom. Alec held my hair while I vomited into the toilet, and when I was done picking me up bridal style.

"Does it hurt?" Alec asked quietly as he set me ontop of him on the window seat. I nodded, looking at the bright, white moon. Alec set me down, dissapeared, then set me ontop of himself again. He used the towl he grabbed to wipe off the vomit off of me, while I stiffly sat there, blushing with embarassment. The pain was worsening by the second, and I was now begging in my head that AnnaBell would come in with the potion soon. Alec brushed the silent tears off of my cheeks, occasionally offering to put me under again. I shook my head feircly each time, not wanting to go back to the numbness. After half an hour of waiting, AnnaBell burst into the room with Chelsea trailing behind her. In AnnaBell's hand was a silver flask with a murky gold substance in it.

"This will make everything come out at once." AnnaBell warned, handing me the flask. I nodded, remembering the process. Chelsea and AnnaBell helped me into the bathroom, out of my cloaths, and into the bathtub. Alec grudgingly agreed to stay outside, kissing me once on the forehead before leaving my room. Once in the hot water, the pain lessened slightly, and I shakily uncorked the flask. I took a deep breath and threw back the contents of the vial. I gripped it tightly, almost shattering it, until Chelsea took it from my hand.

"Breath." She commanded, stroking my forehead. I did as told, wanting to scream from the pain that stabbed my stomach and pelvis. I put a towel in my mouth and bit down on it hard, screaming into it slightly. The water was soon a deep red and with one last painstaking moment, all of the pain was gone. I breathed heavily, closing my eyes to enjoy the pain free moment. Jane came in a few seconds later, evidently having been sent by Alec. Jane wrapped me in a towel like a mother would an infant, and cradled my body in her arms. I vaugly felt them putting me into clothes and into bed. AnnaBell and Jane staying by my bed, while Chelsea left silently. AnnaBell's yawn reminded me of how tired I was, and the bed moved slightly as she crawled in with me. A few seconds later her delecate snores started to sound through the air, almost lulling me to sleep with the constant sound. It was like a lullaby. A distant lullaby my mum used to play on the piano. A few notes played in my head, the light plinking of they keys urging me to fall to the darkness. Finally I let my mind drift, and fell into the darkness once more.

* * *

When my eyes opened again, sunlight streamed through the window. I sat up and stretched, smiling when my back popped. AnnaBell was fast asleep beside me, no longer snoring, but grinning in her sleep. I gave her a fond look. She did so much for me yesterday, saving me from the torcher of growing up. The sorness of my injuries were long forgotten from yesterday, so I strolled into my closet and picked out a pair of pre-ripped, dark, jeans, knee-length boots, and a silky, forest green, shirt. I tiptoed out of my room, careful not to wake up AnnaBell at all. I smiled as I made my way to the throne room where I was sure everyone was at. Renata walked past me and scoffed.

"Pest." She muttered, continuing without another word. Bewildered by her comment, I stared after her, confused. I've never met her before, but I've heard of her. Physicle attacks get repelled by her power evidently. But I'm a witch. I have no need to tackle her. I can just turn her hair puke-green/yellow from here. Bwhaha.

"_Morafedge._" I fake-coughed into my hand. In a flash of light, Renata's hair had turned the color of choice. Puke green/yellow. She turned around with flames in her eyes, but didn't attack me. She knew if she did, Aro would KILL her. I beamed broadly at her, and she just glared back. I continued down the hall that Renata just came from to the throne room. As I predicted almost everyone was in there, looking strangly formal. I walked up to Aro, and he smiled down at me.

"Are you feeling better?" Aro asked casually.

"Yes, Aro." I answered, smiling slightly. "Thanks to the help of some of your guard."  
Jane, Hedi, and Chelsea flashed me a small smile from different parts of the room.

"My pleasure." Aro said. "Now I have some buisness I would like to talk to you about." He took my curious look as a 'okay tell me'. "We have a ball every century or so, and we need someone to plan it. We have all of the invitations sent out, but still need somebody to plan it out. Interested?"

My mouthed dropped with a pop. Me. Planning a party. I quickily closed my mouth and nodded excitedly.

"Thank you Aro." I gushed, beaming broadly. "I won't dissapoint you!"

"Good. Now, excuse us." Aro said looking over my shoulder. "We have some buisness so attend to."  
I spun around to see a vampire being led in by Felix alone. I paled and hurried out of the room. Not fast enough. I guess my blood smelled pretty good to the newborn, cause it broke out of Felix's grasp and flew at me. Alec was in front of me in a millisecond, and grabbed the newborn around the neck, dragging him infront of Aro and Jane.

"Pain." Jane said simply, staring the newborn in the eye. Alec let go of the newborn, for he was writhing in pain, thrashing around.

"Jane." Aro said calmly. Jane shifted her attention from the newborn to Aro.

"Yes Master." Jane murmered, taking a step back. Aro walked up to the newborn laying on the ground and grabbed his hand. After reading his thoughts for a few moments, he dropped his hand and nodded at Felix, Alec, and Demetri. I looked away as they tore up the vampire, unable to block out the sound of metal being torn apart. After the newborn was set ablaze, Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Yeeeesssss, Janie?" I drawled as she pulled me down the halls. She smiled and opened the doors to a huge room with sheets of paper, pens, and many other things.

"Lets plan a ball." Jane exclaimed, gesturing to the room that I was gawking at.


	9. The Ball

**EmberRose: Sup people?**

**AG: Nothin**

**EmberRose: Same here.**

**AG: Yups. DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: They don't own Twilight.**

I made Jane, and AnnaBell swear on their immortal lives to tell nobody about the theme after we took the whole day to plan it. I'm having it in a giant ballroom with no ceiling, so people can see the stars, at 6:00 till everyone felt like leaving. I skipped back to my room, happy with what I accomplished today. When I got in my room, I gave a loathing look at the growing pile of laundry that was in the corner of my room. Nah. I'll do it tommarow, after the ball. I brightened at the thought of the ball. Tommarow was the day, and all of the girl vampires, besides Reneta, are coming to get ready together. I invited Reneta, who seemed to get coloring out of her hair, but she just walked away. I fell into an excited sleep with anticipation in my heart. The next morning, AnnaBell woke me up by shaking me and squeeling in my ear.

"WAKE UP, JUNE!" She yelled, basicly pushing me off of the bed. I groaned, but then perked up when I relised the ball was tonight. The vampire girls set up the ball last night, so that was covered, now all that was left was to get ready. AnnaBell and I ran as fast as we could to Hedi's room, which was more like a beauty salon, and burst into the wives chatting happily with the female members of the guard. They split into groups of three, and I ended up with Hedi and Jane. We worked on Hedi first because she didn't need much work sence she had natural beauty. She wore a tight one-shouldered dress with a gold pendent. She put on light makeup and glod stilettos. Next we did Jane. We twisted up Jane's dirty blond hair into a elegent bun with some red flowers stuck into it, and put her into a long, flowing red dress with a black ribbon around the waist. She had faint red eyeshadow, and slight blush, and had on red flats. Then it was my turn.

"Ready?" Jane asked as I sat down in a chair in front of the mirror. The room cleared out, for the time was 4:00. I took a deep breath before nodding.

"Ready." I agreed.

* * *

A few hours later I was standing at the top of the staircase in the backroom, freaking out. I so could not do this. I do not do dresses, and I do not do makeup. I don't even know how to act around these vampires. I took a deep breath again, and closed my eyes. Relax. I'm fought vampires before and dealt with womenly issues. I. Can. Do. This. I mean honestly. How hard can it be? Honestly. I opened my eyes and opened the door to the grand staircase. My soft, golden, strapless dress, flowed and rippled around me as I walked down the stairs, and my strappy heels made my feet wobble slightly. My golden-red ringlets were piled ontop of my head, and I had golden eyeshadow powdered around my eyes. I quickly spotted AnnaBell, and wobbled my way over.

"Hey." She greeted, beaming at me. She had on a low backed, deep purple dress with dangling dimonds dangling from the waistline, and her brown hair was was bannana curled. I smiled back, and curtsied slightly.

"You like the theme?" I asked, gesturing around. She nodded, mocking formality, and laughed. The theme was 'Once Upon A Time', and was magnifacent. I looked around, and saw vampires trying to out do eachother in dancing, then stared at the stars and smiled. They were really pretty. A hand touched mine.

"May I have this dance?" Alec asked, spinning me around. My dress flared out and sparkled slightly when I spun that made me laugh.

"Of course." I answered in a British accent. The song was slightly fast so we spun in and out, swayed, and danced our hearts out. Or mine at least. At some point the Cullen's and the wolves showed up. Alec made a slight face when some of the wolves wanted to dance with me, but didn't object. Seth was my first suitor.

"So how've you been, Seth?" I asked, as we swayed in a circle. He beamed at me.

"I imprinted." He told me excitedly. "On a girl named Ella."  
Seth pointed over to the table where a girl with caramel-brown hair stood in a white dress, swaying slightly. She smiled me and Seth, as if understanding that we were just friends. I smiled back and Seth gave a longing look to her. I smirked and pushed him away from me.

"Go." I commanded, laughing. "Dance with her."

"Save me a dance." Seth said before leaving. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the side. So many strange faces. A few looked vaugy familiar from somewhere. I'm not sure were from. I tap on my shoulder startled me.

"Hey, JuneBug." I gasped. Only one person called me that.

"Zack!" I squeeled, turning around and hugging my basicly brother.

"Tell Aro thanks for the invitation." Zack said casually. I beamed at him. Then Elizabeth showed up and hugged me, asking me how its been. I noted the way that Zack held Elizabeth close to him.

"Are you two dating?" I finally asked. They blushed and stuttered before finally nodding. I congradulated them before shooing them to go dance together. I smiled happily. Ugh. Tommarow my cheeks were going to hurt so much. A boy around my age approached me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a smooth voice. I nodded and took his outreached hand. 'My Happy Ending' was playing and we spun around, elegantly. I didn't like the way he touched me, though. It made me feel...dirty. And unclean. It didn't feel right.

"Your not a vampire, right?" I asked after we danced for a while. He smirked at me, and spun me out then in again.

"Your quicker than you seem, June." He noted darkly. "But your right. I'm a warlock."

"What clan are you from?" I asked as we swayed on the spot. He leaned closer to me, making me shudder. His aura gave off a dark vibe.

"The Eclipse Clan." He whispered before spinning me out again. I paled at that. The Eclipse Clan was a dark clan that only searched for power.

"Why are you here?" I breathed, looking around worriedly.

"For you." He answered simply. I was about to scream for help, but the boy must have know my intentions. "Say one word and we attack."

"We?" I asked worriedly, looking around again.

"Yes." He whispered. "The Eclipse Clan joined the Romanian vampires."

"We defeated them a month or two ago." I hissed angrily. The boy smirked again.

"You only wounded them." He insisted. "But we're stationed around here, and can and will kill everyone here, if you don't meet me in the court yard in fifteen minutes."

"Your bluffing." I accused shakily. He gave a dark laugh and held me tighter.

"Try me." He growled. I looked at the faces of the people around me. All the faces of people who have became my family.


	10. The Eclipse Clan Sucks

**EmberRose: Sup?**

**AG: Nothin**

**EmberRose: Same here. Excited for this chapter.**

**AG: Yups. DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: They don't own Twilight.**

Fourteen minutes later I stood alone in the dark courtyard, shivering in the dress I wore. Quivers rolled down the satin as I shivered, waiting for the boy to come and find me.

"I knew you'd show up." He declaired, popping up beside me.

"Not much of a choice." I grumbled irritably. "Whats your name, anyway?"

"Grant." He answered, grabbing my arm.

"Well then. Your a bitch Grant." I growled as we turned on the spot and dissapeared into the darkness. We landed in a dark allyway, and Grant dragged me into a door, hidden in the shadows. We ran through the hallways, lite by candles on brackets, to a large circular room filled with different vampires, warlocks, and witches. Most stopped what they were doing and stared at us, some sneering at me. I rolled my eyes at them. Dipwads. I was slightly intiminated, and scared, but I was mostly annoyed. I planned that huge ball, and it just got ruined by some stupid warlock. I faintly wondered what AnnaBell, Alec, and the others were doing right now. Have they noticed that I was gone yet? What happens when they do notice that I'm gone? He drug me through one of the many doors that circled the room, into a sort of a throne room. Two vampires and a warlock stood at the head of the room, talking to eachother seriously, but they stopped when they saw me.

"Ah. Princess." The warlock said. I rolled my eyes again before glaring at him.

"Don't call me that." I said darkly, wrenching my arm out of Grants grip. "Why am I here?"

"Well, princess, you know that you come from the first witch of the time." He explained, like I was two. "And with that ancestry comes great power. And knowladge."

"The only thing I know, is that I want your forces OUT of the Volturi's castle." I answered taking a step forward. "And I don't want ANYONE hurt."

"Already happening." He assured me advancing at me. "But we need to get some memories out of your head. Important things are passed down, grandmother to mother" He got closer. "Mother to child." Now he was right infront of me. "Mother to daughter."

"I already told you. I don't know anything." I insisted sharply, stepping back.

"We'll see." He whispered, nodding at Grant. "You know what to do."  
Grant nodded, and took my arm again in a steel grip. He dragged me through the winding halls again, not pausing for one moment, strait to a dimly lit room. I was pushed ruffly into a hard chair, and my arms and legs were chained to it. A witch around my age, walked in with a nervous face, and a book.

"Ashley." Grant said blankly.

"Grant." Ashley answered, nodding. She walked over to one of the many cauldrens in the room, and got a spoonful of the brown potion inside. My eyes widened, and I used a quick spell to break the chains. I ran out of the room, sprinting down the halls on top speed. Grant soon tackled me, and pinned me down. Ashley followed him with a cup of different colored potion. The purple potion was forced down my throat, and as soon as it hit my stomach, I felt my powers drain out of me. Grant grabbed me again, and pulled me back to the room, where I was chained to the chair again.

"Have her drink that once a day." Ashley commanded, sounding slightly guilty about doing all of this. "And it will drain her powers for twenty four hours."

"Okay." Grant said in a hard voice, walking over to the brown potion, and getting a cupfull again. As Grant walked back to me, I tried to break the chains again, but it was true. My powers were gone. Grant made me drink the murky brown potion, and a few seconds later I felt something inside my mind. Grant put his hand on my forehead, and was reading my thoughts. He wouldn't find anything though. I don't know anything.

"Get me a peice of paper." Grant commanded quickly after a few moments. A peice was shoved into his hands along with a pen. He took his hand off of my forehead, and started writing something on it. I looked over his shoulder and stiffled a gasp. That was it. The symbol inside the necklace that I found. If that was the key to whatever they were looking for, they could easily find it in my head. They hadn't yet because they were just looking for the memories of my ansestors. I quickly built a wall between them and that memory. Grant looked sharply at me, as if sensing that I was hiding something. He put his hand on my forehead again, looking around. I felt him hit my wall when he came to that memory, and he took his hand off of my head.

"You know something." Grant whispered in my ear. "I feel that your hiding it."

"What are you going to do about it?" I hissed back, almost spitting at him.

"Whatever it takes to make you break." He growled back, stratening up again. "Ashley."

"I'm so sorry." Ashley whispered as she took Grant's place, and tipped a black potion into my mouth. I bravely swollowed, and was immedietly sucked into a terrifiying darkness.

* * *

I was back at the snowy clearing, standing by Seth. The one girl, Alice, was accusing Aro, of not listening to her, and how he was going to kill us anyway. They grabbed Alice, and Carlisle rushed forward.

"Let her go!" He roared, jumping in the air. Aro intersepted him halfway, and Carlisle fell to the ground. I was wondering why he didn't get up and fight again, then I saw the big picture. Aro had Carlisle's head in his hand, his eyes still frozen in rage. A earsplitting scream burst through the air, and I didn't know where it was coming from. With a start, I relised it was coming from me. The fight started, and everyone rushed at eachother, while Jacob ran away with Renesmee. AnnaBell appeared beside me, shouting something at me. She suddenly was wrenched out of my grasp by a vampire, and was emmerced into a fight with it. I looked around franticly for help, then ran at the vampire fighting with AnnaBell, but I was too late. AnnaBell fell into the snow blood seeping out of her neck. With a cry of rage, I threw a ball of fire at the random vampire. I then saw that it was Felix.

"What's going on?" I whimpered to myself as I spun around. I saw Alec fighting with Edward and someone else, so I rushed over. I got there just in time to see Alec get decapitated. I screamed in despair, spinning around desperatly.

'Jane.' I thought. 'I'll find Jane.'

I ran around the battle, dodging attacks, till I found Jane. I almost cried in relief when I saw her, but was quickly sickened when she glared at a familiar sandy-colored wolf. Seth. Another vampire came by and snapped Seth's neck quickly. Seth's eyes rolled around, and focased on me till they glazed over, and he went limp. I howled miserably and fell to the ground. Why did she do that? What's happening? I looked up and saw Esme hanging over the giant crack in the middle of the clearing. I rushed over, but Leah beat me, and sacraficed herself for Esme. My heart pounded uncomfortably as I watched people die all around me, and I watched as Jane got mauled by a giant black wolf, also known as Sam. I curled into a ball and sobbed. I just wailed like a banshee, until everything went silent. The few vampires were left ran off into the woods, leaving me alone. I looked at my friends bodies, and vomited before starting to cry again.

"Help me." I whispered patheticly. "Please."  
Then I woke up.

* * *

I eyes flew open to see Ashley and Grant watching me. I tear streaks down my face, but thankfully no vomit. Grant looked smug, but Ashley looked horrified.

"Tell us what you know, and this can all go away." Grant said smoothly, sauntering forward.

"Never." I breathed, looking directly into his eyes.

"Very well." He answered, nodding at Ashley. "Have it your way."


	11. Gone

**EmberRose: I'm back!**

**AG: Yay! Finally!**

**EmberRose: IKR.**

**AG: Yeah...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilght.**

**EmberRose: Whatever.**

_**AnnaBell**_

'We did a pretty good job!' I thought to myself as I leaned on the table by the punch bowl. I watched June dancing with some boy, but she looked worried. They were talking to eachother, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I pondered this for a while until Demetri came over, with his usual smirk. I shook my head at him and punched his shoulder.

"Hey." He greeted. I smiled at him, before saying hello back.

"Do you like?" I asked smoothy, sweeping my arms across the ballroom.

"Of course, I do." Demetri answered, laughing. "Plus you'd murder me if I said anything different."

"You know me so well." I said wistfully. Demetri took my warm hand in his cold one, and pulled me onto the dancefloor. We danced for a while, just having fun, when things got serious. The vampire couple next to us started to do extreme tricks and fancy smancy dance moves. In my book, that is consitered a challange. I smirked at them before starting to go faster and faster until Demetri and I looked like tornados spinning around. We spun in and out, jumping and lunged till we finally won! Fairly! Okay. I might have used a tripping jinx too...but still! WE WON! We bowed theatricly as the crowd cheered loudly, then I saw a very familiar face.

"ZACK!" I basicly screamed, running at my big brother. He caught me in his arms, while tears gathered in my eyes.

"I missed you, Annie." He mumbled into my hair.

"I did to." I said into his shoulder. "And there's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay?" Zack answered, confused. I smiled and dragged him over to Demetri.

"Zack, Demetri. Demetri, this is my big bro, Zack." I said excitedly, pushing them next to eachother.

"And how exactly is he associated with you?" Zack asked through his gritted teeth. A cold sweat broke out on my neck while Demetri glanced worriedly at me.

"Uhm...boyfriend?" I answered in a small voice, nervously twirling my hair. I was starting to think this wasnt such a good idea.

"Boy? Friend?" Zack growled, fire dancing in his eyes.

"Yes?" I squeeked, suddenly fearing for Demetri and I's lives. They stood there, sizing one another up, like they were about to murder eachother, until Zack unexpectedly stuck out his hand. Demetri eyed it wearily before shaking it.

"Hurt her and I hurt you." Zack warned casually. Demetri nodded and put his arm around me waist. Zack raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He gave me one last smile, and a serious look at Demetri before going off into the crowd. I breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to Demetri. He looked vaugly scared, but mostly relieved, like me. He looked down at me and smirked.

"That was fun." He said lightly. I snorted and shook my head, making my curls bounce.

"That was life threatening." I argued playfully, rolling my eyes. Demetri chuckled and took my hand again, and we danced our cares away. The rest of the night was blurry, faces and names blending like ingrediants in a bowl, making a sweet outcome. Finally at daybreak the last of the guests left, leaving me tired, but blissful. I looked around the ballroom for June, but I didn't see her. I shrugged. Maybe she went to bed or something. I located Alec and made my way over. If I didn't know where June was, he would.

"Hey, Alec. Where's June?" I asked when I was in front of him. His eyes became slightly concerned as he answered.

"I'm not sure." He answered, sounding confused. "I havent seen her sence she danced with that guy."

"Weird." I mumbled. Then a scent hit my nose. One that I learned to recognise over time. One that I didn't smell earlier becasue of all the other people.

"No." I whispered. "No!"

I ignored Alec's questioning, and alarmed look and sprinted as fast as I could to June's room. I franticly searched every inch of the room, but found nothing. Then the pain and relisation hit.

June was gone. Was kidnapped. I sank to the floor in despair, folding my knees to my chest. Tears came free from my eyes, and sobs ripped out of my throat. My best friend. My sister! Gone. Taken. Away from my grasp. I took a very deep breath before standing up, and making my eyes hard. Sitting around crying wasn't going to help. But I swear. I will find her.

No matter what.


	12. Trapped

**EmberRose: I'm back!**

**AG: Yay! Finally!**

**EmberRose: IKR.**

**AG: Yeah...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilght.**

**EmberRose: Whatever. Hey guys. I would like five reviews before I write the next chapter. Thanks for following this story and reading it! You guys have been so supportive, and I really appreciate it!**

_**AnnaBell**_

"No!" I roared at every vampire in the room. "We don't have time to plan! They could be doing stuff to her right now!"

"Patience." Aro commanded gently, but sternly. "We will get June back. But we cannot just go in and-"

"Yes we can!" I yelled, slamming my knife down on the polished wood of the table. "We have to!"

"I agree with AnnaBell." Alec said, calmly stepping forward. "We can't just leave June in there."  
Alec's face was a composed mask, but deep in his eyes I could see pain and torment. My face was probobly red and puffy, and curls probobly were tangled and stiff with day-old hairspray, but I knew Alec was just as bad on the inside. One the inside we were all the same right now. Beat up and confused. Beat up because a friend was gone, and confused because we didn't know the motive or anything.  
Aro was quiet for a while before he answered slowly.

"If we don't have June back in a week, I will give you permission to lead the gaurd and retrive her." Aro said, giving me a look that dared me to argue. I sighed before surrendering to his terms.

"Fine." I grumbled walking out of the room. What could I do for a week until I could go and get my best friend from a possibly murderous clan of witches and warlocks. Worrying was already in progress, and battle plans were running through my head at the very second, but what else. I suddenly got an idea and smartly made my way down the hall to the gym. Hand to hand combat could be essential, and my muscles were looking a bit flabbly. Of course I would have to look up some offensive and defensive spells, and work vigerously on them, but right now, would be a good time to run on a treadmill. Maybe it would help me think. Gosh, I really wish the CSI: Miami people was here right now. Or at least the Psych people!  
Setting the running speed at eight, I carefully measured my breathing level and consentrated on my heartbeat. Now why would someone kidnap June? Money? No. Mythical creatures like us have little use for money, and even if we did, we could easily conjure it! Revenge? Who would gain from that? We've never had a fight or any issues with them. Power? Thats a tricky one. June was the direct decendent from Tabitha Welsh, and she could hold some power with that family. Okay so they want power. But how would they use June to get power? Turn her? I know June, and she'd never do that. So how? I almost slipped off of the treadmill when I relised that June could have something. Nothing material. A plan or a memory. But how could that give them power?! I turned off the treadmill and walked out of the gym. I looked at my phone and relised that I had been in there for about half an hour. I was exausted, but sleep wasn't an option. I walked to June's room, and searched through her spell book collection. I found a promising one and sat down with it, mind becoming determined.

_**June**_

It wasn't real. How could it be real?! No. They tell me that those were things that happened in the past, but that had to be a lie. The first one was of Jane. She was holding a child, and the child was the cutest thing ever. Even though it had some blood on its face, it was still the most adorablest thing I had ever seen. Jane gave him a sweet scolding look, and turned to a woman who was struggling against the vampires holding her. I looked closer and saw that it was Demetri and Felix. Alec stood by Aro looking smug as though he enjoyed this. But that couldn't be true. It couldn't Aro took the woman's hand and read her thoughts for a moment before dropping it and nodding at someone unseen. Suddenly a the struggling woman was set ablaze, and Jane smiled at the baby before throwing him into the pyre that the woman was burning in. I screamed and shook my head telling myself it wasn't real. It couldn't be.

The next one was of in more modern times. Alec was sending whisps of his power thing after a vampire who was trying to run away. The poor vampire was intercepted by Felix and Demetri who pushed him up against a wall. He must have done something illegal. Yes, that is what must have happened. Its the only answer.

"Enough." Aro said, coming out of the shadows with Jane beside him. Alec looked reluctant, but he retreated and took his place by his sister. A bunch of questions ran around my head as I watched curiously, but discustedly. This was stupid. Really stupid. Aro took the man's hand and looked distantly at the brick wall before asking him a few questions about him joining the Cullens. Oh, thats what this is about? He'll be okay. He refused. Right? Well, I was wrong, apperently. Aro nodded at Felix and Demetri who quickly killed the man. He didn't do anything though! What the freak?! Am I THIS oblivious to what the Volturi really does. Apperently! The memories got worse and worse, and with each one, I lost some faith in Alec, Jane, and the rest of the people who became my friend over past half-year or so. Fear and distrust poisoned them, and I started to see them in a different way. Murderers. Killers. And this time there wasn't any way to sweet talk out of it. But I clung to one thing. AnnaBell. They couldn't tarnish her memory. But if they did, I knew that would be it.  
My wall would crumble.

And so would I.


	13. Nightmares

**EmberRose: I'm back ITS ALMOST TIME FOR THEM TO RESCUE JUNE!**

**AG: Yay! Finally!**

**EmberRose: IKR.**

**AG: Yeah...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilght.**

**EmberRose: DON'T STOP BELIIIIVVVIIINNNG!**

_**AnnaBell**_

"Figalment." I breathed, closing my eyes and consintrating on the stone ball that was sitting on the table in front of me. I took a deep breath, and suddenly the ball exploded into a million pieces. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. One spell down, about ten more to go.

"Hey." A voice said behind me, making me jump. Demetri chuckled, and put his arms around my waist. Kissing my cheek, he spun around and pulled me from the room. I sighed, and nuzzled my head into his neck, before pulling away. Or attempting to at least.

"Metri, I have to train." I argued, not putting much effort into it. He ignored me and started planting kisses up and down my neck, making me give into his demands.

"Just give me this moment." He murmered into my neck. I didn't protest, but turned around and kissed him full on the mouth. We passionently kissed, savoring the little moment we had until we would have to go prepare some more. With one final kiss, I broke apart from him, and turned around.

"You've had more than a moment." I said, walking down the hall. "I have to keep working."  
I had to do this. I had to shut them out. I have to find June before something bad happens. She could be in danger, they could be hurting her right now, and I can't have any distractions. Not even hot, amazing, smexy, well-built, charming...what was I talking about? Oh yeah. No distractions. I rushed to June's room, and grabbed another book off of her shelf. This one would tell me how to find her. It was a heavy book, and the dark green color made it look like it was made from moss on a tree. Setting it on June's bed, I opened it and ran my finger down the page. Okay, I need to be touching something that was June's. I picked up one of her pairs of jeans, then something fell out of it. A locket. It was shaped like a rose, and had a symbol inside. I shrugged, and set it in her jewlery box. I didn't want to use it because jeans touch June more than the necklace did.  
I held the jeans, and started chanting the words written inside the book. A silver glow filled the room, and I wasn't in June's room anymore. I was in a dark ally. I wasn't exactly in a body, more like I was particles on the wind. I was just seeing the site, but I couldn't move or anything. The unknown force blew me into the door, and around the place that was on the otherside of a door that I hadn't noticed. Inside was a circular room with doors all around it. I was pushed through a spacific door, and I saw three people. One warlock, and two vampires. Romanian vampires. They didn't notice me, so I tried to go forward more to hear what they were disscussing. But the unknown force didn't want me to.

"She is close to crumbling." I heard from behind me. A boy around my age, maybe a year older, walked into the room looking smug.

"Good, good." The warlock mumbled, smiling. "What else can we do?"

"I have one last thing." The boy said, getting a slightly insain glint in his eye. He held up a vial of pitch black potion, and I gasped. Or at least as much as a ghost could gasp. It was the Draught of Nightmares. It would have the drinker of it live his or her worst nightmares for twelve hours. There life would become a nightmare, and everyone would be transformed into some kind of monster. In some cases the drinker would go insain, and kill themselves. But June wouldn't go insain. She was to strong. But it would make it impossible for her to hide anything from them. It would take her, like, three months to recover fully. If we got her back. No. No ifs. We WILL, get June back. Now I need to know where I am.

As if by my command, the force pulled me from the room and back onto the street. A few familiar landmarks passed my vision as the force pulled me through the night sky. One stood out, and gave me the answer to where I was.

Rome, Italy

_**June**_

How long have I been here? It feels like an eternity, and then some. How much of this endless torcher can my mind and body take before it all gives out? All of the memories that these people put into my mind blend together, but are still definant. Like somebody branded them onto my brain. This is my personal hell. Minute after minute. Hour after hour. Day after day. My dress was ripped and torn, and my hair was tangled and matted with sweat and grime. They have messed up my life. I was going to have a happy ending. But also I had to think about when I didn't have to stay with the Volturi anymore. Would I stay longer? Or go back to my clan. The Star Clan. Stars. I wish I could see some right now. So bright in the sky. So free and full of hope.

"June." A voice hissed near my ear. "Wake up."

"Wha? Who's there?" I slurred. I was in the room they put me in when they wernt giving me a potion.

"It's Ashley." The voice hissed. I sat up quickly, instantly regreting it, because my head spun, making me moan.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered weakly. "Going to give me another potion."

"No." She said quietly. "I'm going to help you escape."  
That was news to me. Why would she help me? Could it be a trap? Well, I didn't have many options. Trusting her wouldn't make me lose anything because they already had me in here. Where else could I go?

"Why should I trust you?" I hissed, standing up on shaky legs. My heels were long gone, leaving me barefoot, but comfortable.

"Because I'm your only hope." She whispered, taking my hand. I hesitated for a second before nodding.

"Lead the way." I said, taking a wobbly step forward. She nodded at me, and opened the door, peering out before leading me out of the room. We ran down the halls silently before we found any trouble. One vampire ran into us when he ran out of a room next to us. We were sent stumbling down the hall, as the vampire yelled in shock.

"Why can't we transport out?" I asked shakily over the noise as people filed into the hallway.

"Protective charms are all over this building are preventing us from going anywhere using transportation magic." She informed me, sounding terrified. Everyone stared at us until Grant broke through the crowd. He smiled evily before slowly making his way over. Ashley took a step infront of me, looking at Grant strait in the eye.

"This is wrong and you know it." She said darkly. Her confidence shocked Grant, but only slightly.

"Stand aside." He commanded calmly. "Or else."

"No." She growled, standing her ground. Grant chuckled, but there was no humor in it. He nodded to someone in the crowd, and a vampire pulled her from in front of me. Grant grabbed my arm, and pulled me close to him. In one swift movement, he dumped a black liquid into my mouth, and put a hand over my mouth and nose, forcing me to swollow.

"Sweet dreams." He said before my world faded into nightmares, and horrors.


	14. Rescued

**EmberRose: I'm back ITS TIME FOR THEM TO RESCUE JUNE!**

**AG: Yay! Finally!**

**EmberRose: YES!**

**AG: Yeah...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilght.**

**EmberRose: WE ARE THE CHAAAAAMPIONS!**

_**AnnaBell**_

"Aro!" I screamed, running down the hall. I had to save June. I have to! I sent a silent prayer up to God, asking for Aro's approval "Aro!"

"What is it, child?" He asked, walking out of his study with Caius and Marcus.

"We have to go get June, now!" I breathed, catching my breath. "I saw-she's...look!"  
I shoved my hand out for Aro to take, and he did. Hs eyes went out of focus for a moment, then he looked down at AnnaBell.

"Very well." He agreed. I silently thanked God, and ran to the game room. In there I gathered Felix, Demetri, Hedi, and Chelsea. In the library I got Alec, and Jane. And I gathered a few more lower guards like Amber, Tyler, and Kimberly. Those guards didn't have any powers, but I knew we needed strength in numbers. After doing a quick head count, I informed them of the situation and where June was.

"When we get into the circular room." I announced, looking at them all in the eye. "Split into groups and go through every single door. Destroy anyone that tries to stop you. Now lets go."

Nobody asked questions, and they all gathered at the center of the room as told. I had them all touch a part of my (Do not take that the wrong way) and I closed my eyes. It was going to take alot of power to transport this many people there. But I put all of my heart and mind into it, consintration on June. My best friend, my sister. The next thing I knew, our feet were off of the ground. I consintrated on steering us to the right destination, then our feet touched the stone hard ground of the allyway. A few of the vampires stumbled for a second before shaking their heads and looking at the door we had to go through.

"On three." I murmered. "One. Two. THREE!"  
We burst through the door, staying alert incase anyone decided to stop us. The halls were deserted, and nobody caused us any problems.

"Where is everybody?" Alec hissed in my ear. I shrugged and continued to lead everyone down the corridor. We got into the circular room, but there was no need to split up. Every door was closed except for one where loud, jeering voices were coming from. I nodded at my team and we crept forward until we were inside that hallway. After a few twists and turns we saw a large mob of people surrounding one person who was laying on the ground shuttering and screaming. My veins turned to ice, and my heart almost stopped. It was too late. She already drank the potion.

'I'm sorry, June.' I thought to myself.

_**June  
**_  
My worst nightmares were coming true. Alec was killing innocent people inbetween telling me that he hated me. Jane was laughing insainly at a man who was twitching on the ground. My mother died in so many different ways before me. First a knife. A bomb. Burning to death. Over and over. Innocent AnnaBell was watching from afar, smiling sweetly at me when I looked at her. So many other things danced through my nightmares as I screamed and screamed.

I could feel the crowd surrounding me, could hear their jeering remarks. Somewhere Ashley was screaming and sobbing for them to stop. But it wouldn't stop. With every second, minute, and hour that passed, the dreams got worse. I only had to last for twelve hours. Only twelve. Halfway there I couldn't take it. The pressure was building up on the wall, willing it to crumble, and I couldn't do it.

My wall crumbled as the world around me exploded.

_**AnnaBell**_

My rage was uncontained hearing her scream. I made a ball of explosive energy in my hand and sent it flying at the group surrounding June. We all ran in at the confused, bewildered group and started attacking. Spells and curses flew everywhere along with vampires fighting agains vampires. I put camoflauge on my body and searched the area. I looked around for the boy that I saw with the potion in the first place, when I saw him trying to escape. Oh, no. He's not getting away that easily. I launched myself at him, baring my teeth angrily. His hazel eyes widened in shock as I pinned him on the ground. I slowly became visible again in front of his eyes.

"You sick, demented freak." I spat, pressing my hands down on his throat. "Who is running this?!"

"I'll never tell you." He got out. I applied more pressure, till he started spluttering. He torchured my sister. He hurt her. He's going to pay. His eyes rolled around, till finally he moved no more. I quickly got up and looked around for June. A girl with frizzy blond hair, and pretty brown eyes was holding June's head on her lap, guarding her from danger. I ran over to them and sized her up.

"Who are you?" I asked, kneeling down to her level. Her eyes were red, and her face wet with tears.

"Ashley." She sniffed. "I tried to help her, but...they..."  
She started crying, and I felt my heart soften. I put a soothing hand on her shoulder, and tried to comfort her.

"Its fine." I whispered. "You can come home with us."

"Thank you." She breathed. June started to squirm and whimper again, so I focased on her. Alec rushed over, and took her out of Ashley's arms in a heartbeat. Not many people were left, and the ones who were left quickly fleed. Tears finally broke through my eyes, and I fell into Demetri sobbing my heart out. And let me tell you, when I sob, it is not freaking attractive. Demetri didn't care though. He picked me up and we started to run.

"We're going home." Demetri whispered in my ear. "We're okay now."

And for once, I felt safe.


	15. What Just Happened?

**EmberRose: Now its time for some fluffy stuff. And somthing else. A SECRET! **

**AG: Its not that big though.**

**EmberRose: It kind've is, maybe. Its sweet, in my opinion.**

**AG: Yeah...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilght.**

**EmberRose: SNAPE, SNAPE SEVERUS SNAPE...DUMBLEDORE!**

**_AnnaBell_**

It didn't take long for us to get back to Volterra, most of us being vampires and all. Once we were back, June was rushed to the infirmery, Alec refusing to let go of her for a moment. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to be fine. We just had to wait for the potion to wear off. I made a move to follow Alec down the hall, but Demetri had other ideas. He pulled me through a different hallway, and into his room. Pulling me to the couch, he set me down and sat next to me.

"Now you have no excuse not to kiss me." He said smugly after a few seconds of silence. I rolled my eyes and put my arms around his neck and gave him a slow and sweet kiss. He pulled me onto him, and I gladly oblidged. After all of the stress and panic of things, it was going to be nice to finally be normal for a while. Or at least as normal as a witch and a vampire dating was going to get. It felt comforting knowing that I had Demetri forever, and though we probobly were going to get into trouble like this again, I had someone who will have my back through everything.

"I love you, Demetri." I suddenly whispered, feeling the need to say it. He looked at me and smiled. Like this was the signal he had been waiting for.

"Me too, AnnaBell." He started, gently pushing me off of him. "I know we've only known eachother for three quarters of a year, give or take, but I really love you."

"I know Demetri." I said, rolling my eyes. "Didn't we just say that?"

"Yes, but there is more to my statement." He said, getting down on one knee. No. He couldn't be. "AnnaBell Grace, I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Demetri." I breathed, looking at the box he pulled out of his pocket. I laughed, slightly hystericly. "When did you have time to get that?"

"I've been planning this for a while." He shrugged, holding it up to me. "So, will you?"

"I want to, Demetri," I started, blood rushing to my cheeks. "But I'm only fourteen!"

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief. I just relised what was wrong with my statement. I'm going to be fourteen for a while, aren't I.

"Oh, yeah." I said, flicking my head. "Okay. I'll marry you."

"Perfect." He said softly, picking me up and spinning me around. "I wonder what your brother will say."

"I'm going to die." I stated, the blood rushing down from my cheeks. It had only been, like, a week since we told him we were dating. Now we had to tell him that we were getting freaking married. I'm to young to die!

"I'll protect you." Demetri promised, kissing the top of my head. I smiled and Demetri sat us back down on the couch. I smiled as we started to kiss some more. I eventually lost track of time. And where I was. And WHO I was. Of course that all came back when I heard June's bloodcurling scream from upstairs.

_**June**_

So many nightmares. So many fears went across my mind in a matter of seconds. Everything I saw was transformed into some kind of monster or something sinister. I finally could tell when it was almost done, because the edges of everything started glowing white. Eventually everything turned white, and I was in some place I didn't recognise. Everything was white and clean, and it felt like I was standing on a cloud.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoing around the area. Suddenly two figures appeared out of the light. Two familiar people. "Mama. Papa."

"June." My father whispered, holding his arms open. Tears flew out of my eyes as I ran at them. I don't know why I hugged my father first, but it felt right. "I'm so sorry, June."

"What?" I mumbled, stepping back out of his hug, looking at them curiously. "Why?"

"I was wrong." He admitted, slowly. "I shoudn't have falsly accused Alec and Jane. I made many mistakes, but thankfully God has forgiven me for my sins."

"And I also helped to straiten him out." Mama teased, squeezing papa's hand. I smiled, but then frowned.

"Is this real?" I asked looking around. "Or am I imagening this?"

"Its real, my _angelo._" Papa assured me. "God is a merciful man. Well. He's not a man. He's...well, God."

"Your going to wake up soon." Mama warned, hugging me. "Don't judge them to harshly, June."

"What do you-" I started, but was cut off by a rumbling noise that rocked the clouds.

"We love you." Papa called. "We will be watching out for you."

"I love you to!" I shouted as I fell through the clouds. I ruffly landed in my body, and groaned lightly.

"She's waking up!" Sombody called, as I tried to flutter my eyes open. I was on a soft cot, with something cold stroking my arm.

"You can do it June." Another voice said, closer to me. I gathered my strength and my grey eyes flew open. Alec was sitting next to my bed, looking at me with a relieved expression.

"June." He whispered. I opened my mouth for a moment, rendered speechless, before letting out a bloodcurling scream that echoed around the room.

"No!" I screamed, jumping off of the cot. I dove into the corner, and curled into a ball. Memories of him flew into my mind, stabbing into my brain. He was a killer. He did horrible things. He'll hurt me. "Don't! Please!"

"June!" He yelled, gripping my forearms, and pulling them away from my face. "Its me, Alec!"

Yeah. Like that makes the situation better! Horrible things swirled around my head, his smug expression burned into my brain. He hurt so many people. Along with Jane. My best friends, murderers, torcherers. The Volturi were no better than the Romanians. They are equal in torchering and killing.

"No!" I moaned. "No."

"Whats going on?!" A femanine voice demanded.

"AnnaBell." I cried, trying to break Alec's grip on my arms. "Get him off me!"

"Alec." AnnaBell said calmly. Alec gave me a look before slowly letting go of me, and stepping back. I covered my face again, until AnnaBell came over. "He's gone, serella. Now tell me whats wrong."

"They showed me memories." I whispered, still freaking out. "Of them. They killed people! And torchured them! For no reason!"

"June." AnnaBell pulled me up to stand on shaky legs. "The past is the past. There probobly was a reason, they just didn't let you see it."

"Are you sure?" I asked cauciously. She smiled and laughed.

"Positive." She assured me, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Now lets go tell Alec why you were screaming bloody murder."


	16. There's No Place Like Home

**EmberRose: Sorry it took so long. School, family. Ugh. **

**AG: I'll make sure she updates more.**

**EmberRose: Dude you moved away from me.**

**AG: Yeah...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilght.**

**EmberRose: Why is the world so cruel?!**

"I have to tell you something." AnnaBell admited to me as we walked down the halls.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm kind've getting...married." She finally said. I stood there for a moment, shocked.

"Your only fourteen!" I said weakly.

"I know!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm not getting any older, though."

"I guess your right." I said, slowing my pace. "But I get to be the Maid of Honar, correct?"

"Duh." She said, laughing. "We're gonna have it in a few weeks."

"What ever happened to waiting, like, six months?" I asked, giving a small laugh.

"When have you heard of a witch marrying a vampire?" She retorted.

"True, true." I admited, sighing.

"You should go talk to Alec." She said, nudging me. I bit my lip, and a thousand things ran through my head.

"I'm kind've freaked out right now." I said, looking down the halls.

"Its okay." She assured me. "Just try."

"I'll try." I agreed, starting to walk a bit faster. "They just showed me so many things."

"Don't listen to them." She commanded. "Listen to me."

"Okay. I'll go and talk to him." I said, stoping infront of Alec's door. "I'll try."

"I'm going to find Demetri." AnnaBell said, walking down the hall a little bit more before disappearing into Demetri's bedroom door. I took a deep breath before slowly knocking on the door. It immedietly opened, revealing Alec.

"Hey." I said shyly.

"Going to scream?" He asked sourly, making my temper flare up.

"No." I snapped. "I came here to say sorry actually."

"Oh, really." He questioned sarcasticly.

"Really." I said. "But if you don't want it, I'll just go."

I started to walk away, slighly hurt by his jerkiness, but Alec grabbed my arm, making me stop.

"Wait." He sighed, pulling me back into him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry."

"Me neither." I said, putting my head in his neck.

"I've just missed you." He breathed in my ear.

"Me too." I whispered. He pulled me into his room and onto his bed, making me sigh contently. He kissed me slowly and gently, as if not to harm me. I laughed, pushing away for a moment. "They didn't do any physical damage."  
Alec raised his eyebrows, and kissed me again with newfound strength. I kissed him back passionently, loving how it felt. We kissed for a while before Alec got serious. His fingers slipped up my back, to zipper of my ruined dress. I froze, slightly nervous.

"Whats wrong?" Alec asked, sensing my nerves.

"I've never done this before." I admited, embarassed. Alec laughed and leaned closer.

"Then let me lead." He insisted. I melted into him for a moment before freezing again.

"Wait you've done thing before?" I demanded, pushing him away.

"Maybe." He said slyly. I laughed, and let him continue. He slipped off my dress, leaving me in my underwear. Suddenly my stomach grumbled, totally ruining the moment. "You need food, don't you."

"Actually I need clothes, more than food." I argued. "Remember what you warned me on my first day? Not all of the vampires here are as well controlled as you are?"

"I did say that didn't I?" He pondered, pulling me up from the bed. I looked down at myself before grabbing a blanket off of my bed, and covering myself with it. Alec laughed, rolling his eyes.

"What?" I demanded.

"Your so...pure." He finally decided. "Its unlike anyone I've met before."

"There's nothing wrong with being innocent." I sniffed, turning to the closet. "Wait. I'm in your room. I need my clothes."

"I'll call Jane." Alec laughed. "But is there something wrong with my clothes?"

"No, I just want to wear my own comfy clothes." I protested, sitting on his bed. "I'm going to shower, tell Jane to bring comfy clothes, and not uncomfy clothes."

"Way to over explain that." Alec said, turing for the door.

"Go get your twin." I commanded, walking into the bathroom. I heard the door shut, and turned on the shower. I washed off all of the dirt and grime off my body, making me sigh contently. After I was finished, I stepped out of the room to find a pair of grey sweatpants, a sports bra, and a loose T-shirt. I quickly changed, and walked outside of the bathroom.

"Alec?" I called, looking around I was suddenly swept off my feet, literally, in Alec's arms.

"Yes principessa?" He asked, carrying me out of the room.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Carrying you to your lunch." He answered as if it was an everyday thing.

"This is starting to become a habit, isn't it?" I asked casually.

"I guess so." He said, smiling. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure." I said. "Where?"

"I was thinking Paris." He told me.

"Paris?" I asked, bewilidered. "As in, Paris? France?"

"Correct." He said, smirking. I smiled back and nodded. When we got to the kitchen, Alec set me on the counter again, and I talked to vampires coming in and going.

"Hey Jane." I greeted. She beamed and sat on the counter next to me.

"June." She said, putting an arm around me. "So hows it going?"

"Freaky vampires and warlocks trying to kidnap me, the usual." I said. She laughed, and lookd at Alec.

"What are you cooking." She asked curiously.

"Steak." He said simply. My mouth watered at the prospect of that, and I heard my stomach grumble again.

"Food." I moaned.

"It's almost ready." He said, turning to me. I smiled back, then sighed.

There's no place like home.


End file.
